A Vampire's Love for Shade Azuna
by Niricko
Summary: HEY SHADE! this one is for you! hope you 'll reveiw this one.. You hardly reveiw my fics! cries...stops crying other ppls, if you want me to do a fic for you... e-mail me! XP R&R One shot fic comming through! Sequal: 'A Vampires love for Tsubomi Ishtar'


Disclaimer: I dun own Shade Azuna nor Bakura  
  
A/N: this was originally something for school, but I did it for Shade Azuna in the mean time. And I'm finally posting it for her! Here to you Shade! Some things in this fic might be non real. but hey, it's me you talking about!^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked around the deserted street of Tokyo. There were vampire warnings, and I knew about them. The nights were to be closed out of your life until they caught the vampire. But only some brave souls come out at night. I guess that is why it is so empty out. I wrapped my coat tighter around me exhaling heat from my mouth forming mist in the air. I thought I heard something follow me, so I quickened my pace by a little. At this moment I remembered what my best friend had told me, 'Don't leave NOW! It's still dark out! Please stay until the sun rises!' I had refused the offer and left. I had been to her house for a small party and to learn more about vampires.  
I turned around and looked up. A man with lavender hair was right there. His eyes mesmerized me. I tried to move but I was too scared. My body would not respond to my will.  
  
"Shhh..." he said putting his finger to his lips. "Wh-who are y-you?" I stammered "I am a vampire, who has fallen in love at first sight" "A v-vampire?" I said only hearing the first four words. I tried to move my stiff body again. Still, no response. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite" he smiled, showing his pearl white fangs. "I thought that's what vampires do." "Not all the time... come with me, I would like to know you better..." his voice was steady and confident. I always wondered what it was like to meet a vampire. Niricko would be soo mad when she hears about this. If she ever dose.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulders leading me to a cherry blossom park.  
  
"M-my name? Shade," I stuttered.  
  
"I like your name." He smiled again showing his fangs. I saw kindness in his eyes and did not feel the coldness of a vampire on his arm. I relaxed as he led the way to a bench. Niricko's voice came to me, 'When a vampire's touch is warm, he has already fed...' I realized she knew a lot about vampires then I thought she did. We sat down.  
  
I looked at him. 'So handsome,' I thought. He looked as though he was going to say something, but he paused.  
  
"What is it like?" The question just rolled out of my mouth. Niricko's voice popped into my head, 'NEVER ask 'what is it like?' to a vampire, they would probably just bite you and turn you into one.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked looking strait into my eyes. At that moment it seemed like time froze. It seemed like his gaze took my life away from me.  
  
"L-like a vampire" I asked snapping out of my trance and getting lost in his eyes. "Like a pain..." He said coming closer to me. I froze. 'Vampires have the tendency to make people freeze before, and after, the bite' came Niricko's voice ringing into my head.  
  
"...Like a pain in the neck..." His face was hovering around my neck, breathing deeply, taking in my scent.  
  
Again, Niricko's voice cam back to me, '...But sometimes one kill is not too satisfying to them'  
  
"Dammit!" I thought, "I'm such an idiot!" I felt his cold lips brush across my neck as a chill ran down my spine, "He's going to bite me!"  
  
"...But sometimes I am grateful, and others, lonely." He pulled away from my neck and to my face. "You're so beautiful..." he placed a hand on my cheek  
  
'WHAT IS HE GONNA DO!?' I screamed in my mind, 'NIRICKO!! What happens when a vampire dose THIS?!'  
  
My bottom lip trembled as I felt his breath on my lips. Before I could say anything, his lips pressed onto mine. I closed my eyes and my breath was gone. Another chill ran down my spine. As we parted I blushed.  
  
"Your name?" was all that came out of my mouth.  
  
"Bakura," he whispered, "I'll have to see you tomorrow night" With that he left, in the rays of the rising sun only minutes away.  
  
'Vampires dies in the rays of the sun' came Niricko's last words in my mind.  
  
"Bakura," I breathed. "Wow..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Niricko: sorry Bakura lovers!! But I did this especially for one of my closest friends!! And she deserves it! Dun worries YY-Chan!! I'll do one of these for you, but not with Bakura!  
  
Well until next fic C YA!  
~Niricko^.^ 


End file.
